Magic Turns The Gears Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kaos steals Ninjini's bottle, Bouncer enlists Rachel to help him keep Ninjini, her sister Scarlett Ninjini, and her daughter Mini Jini safe from the evil Portal Master. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Magic Turns The Gears Of Love**

Rachel was rollerblading around the skating rink that Mags had set up at the Academy, practicing some jumps and leaps. Blades, her dragon partner, flew around in the air a bit and would catch her every now and then and let her hold onto one of his front paws while flying around, which would make her skate faster or just hang on and enjoy the ride.

Blades suddenly flew up a bit, which lifted Rachel off her feet and flew around with her hanging on before they saw Bouncer come rolling in and watch them. The air dragon then brought Rachel closer to the rink so she could skate on it towards Bouncer, which she did and finished off with a spin that made her land right in Bouncer's arms. The robot giant chuckled in amusement. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Just having fun, Bouncer," Rachel answered before moving back to the rink. "Hey, Blades? Can you put on a good beat from the radio, please?"

The dragon found a beat that Rachel could skate to and the girl began skating around the rink and then saw a large gold hand take her hand a moment later. Bouncer gently spun Rachel away from him but held onto her hand and spun her back into him. She turned her feet accordingly so that she wouldn't fall.

She now went to move her leg out and tripped a little and leaned back to correct her balance, but one leg shot out too fast. Bouncer was quick to stop her fall and Rachel held onto him for a bit until she calmed down a bit and got her balance back. "Thanks, Bouncer," she said.

"No problem, Rach," he said with a smile.

Just then, Ninjini came in, holding the broken remains of the bottle she always carried on her back. Rachel quickly went over to her. "Ninjini, what happened?" She asked in concern.

"Kaos," said the genie. "Somehow, he broke my bottle."

Bouncer noticed Ninjini's hands were bleeding a bit too and gently gathered the broken bottle in his own hands, handing the pieces to Mags, who took them inside her lab, promising to have the bottle fixed immediately.

Bouncer then looked at Ninjini's hands and saw Rachel hold up the first-aid kit that she carried with her. The genie was quiet as the giant robot gently bandaged her hands. "Kaos will be surprised to see your boxer fists when we face him again," he said.

Ninjini smiled a little, but was still upset about her broken bottle. "I thought my bottle was a lot stronger than that," she said softly.

Rachel got a text from Mags and her eyes widened. "Ninjini, Mags just texted me. That bottle you brought in…it's a fake," she said.

The genie stiffened. "What?" She asked in shock.

"Kaos must have switched the bottle you always have with a fake one," Rachel said.

"Which means he's got Ninjini's real bottle," said Bouncer.

Mags came out, looking worried. "If Kaos can use his powers on that bottle, he could imprison Ninjini," she said. "And no three wishes either. Kaos would have unlimited wishes and we'd lose a Skylander and possibly her sister and daughter."

"You mean Scarlett Ninjini and Mini Jini?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Yes," said Ninjini. "Kaos could trap my sister and me and use Jini as leverage against us."

Bouncer growled. "That's not going to happen," he said. "Rachel, can you find Scarlett and Jini?"

"You got it," she said.

"Get them to Life temple and to Master Ambush."

Nodding, Rachel was about to take off, but then turned to them. "Bouncer, you and Ninjini be careful," she said. "Kaos may not be very smart, but he's crafty and can make himself stronger."

They nodded. "We'll knock him down a few feet," Ninjini said and looked at her. "Rachel, promise you'll help keep my sister and daughter safe? Do I have your word as the Tech Portal Master?"

"I will. You have my word as not only the Tech Portal Master, but as a friend," Rachel said.

* * *

Scarlett and Jini had heard that Ninjini's bottle had been broken, but when they heard it was a fake and that Kaos had the real bottle, they grew worried. Rachel found them outside the library and went up to them. "Scarlett. Jini," she said.

The dark-haired genie looked at her. "Tech Portal Master," she said in respect as Jini flew up to Rachel.

"Where's my mom?" She asked.

"She's with Bouncer right now and they're headed after Kaos," Rachel said. "Ninjini asked me to find you two. Follow me."

The two followed her until they reached the Life temple and Rachel was about to head inside, but Scarlett paused and Jini hid behind her. Just as the blonde-haired girl was about to knock, Ambush came out. Rachel gave the Life Sensei a respectful half-bow. "Master Ambush," she said.

He returned the half-bow. "How may I help you, Tech Portal Master?" He asked.

"Kaos is causing trouble again, but this time, he's stolen Ninjini's bottle. She and Bouncer have gone to face him, but Ninjini was worried about her sister and daughter being in danger," Rachel explained. "May they seek refuge in Life temple?"

Scarlett looked uncertain now and Jini stayed behind her aunt. The Life Sensei gestured them inside. "Come," he said. "I sincerely doubt Kaos will think to look for Skylanders of the Magic element in the Life temple."

Rachel smiled a bit. "I think that's what Bouncer is counting on," she said.

Bouncer was counting on that because Kaos was right now being very hard to find. Ninjini had both her swords out as they ran into a few Greebles and fire chompies. She suddenly stopped. "Why isn't Kaos sending distractions our way?" She asked.

Bouncer paused a minute to think. "Either we're going in the wrong direction," he said thoughtfully. "Or…we're walking into Kaos' trap."

She stopped. "You mean, he's waiting for us to find him?" She asked. "But then, why can't we find him?"

"He must be looking to tire us out."

Ninjini had to agree. "I could teleport," she said.

Bouncer had an idea. "Let's wait here," he said. "If we can draw Kaos out, we can follow him."

She smiled. "Where should we wait?" She asked.

He smiled and they were near a small lake and pointed to it, taking her over there and smiled when he saw there was a small rise right by it that was the perfect hiding spot and they could see if someone was coming.

Ninjini placed her lower body in the water and sighed. "Bouncer, why did you have Rachel take my sister and daughter to…," she began to ask, but the robot placed a gentle hand over her mouth.

"Scarlett and Jini will be safe there and Rachel will help protect them," he said. "Even though she's the Tech Portal Master, she does have Skylander partners from other elements."

"Perhaps, but she is a fool and so are you!"

At the all-too-familiar and annoying voice, they turned to find Kaos standing there with Ninjini's bottle in his hands. "And now, for my unlimited wishes!" He said.

"NO!" Ninjini cried out and grabbed her swords while Bouncer got his laser eyes ready, but Kaos used his power to levitate the bottle.

An action that proved not very smart as suddenly, Rachel leapt up and grabbed Ninjini's bottle. Master Eon was behind her and he quickly teleported Rachel away. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaos screamed out in anger, but Ninjini suddenly whacked him hard with one of her powerful orbs.

"Any last wishes, Kaos?" She asked mockingly.

The short Portal Master left quickly when he saw Bouncer charge up his hands to fire explosive balls. Ninjini then turned to Master Eon, who smiled at them. "Rachel sought me out after Ambush gave her an idea as to how to stop Kaos from carrying out his plan to trap Ninjini," he said. "She's with Ambush right now and I believe he's planning on helping you, your daughter, and your sister so that Kaos will get a surprise that will grow on him if he tries to steal your bottle again."

Bouncer and Ninjini raced to the Life temple where they found Ambush tickling Jini and she was giggling happily. Rachel and Scarlett were stretching their muscles a few feet away from the two and were smiling and Rachel saw Ninjini and Bouncer come up. "Bouncer! Ninjini!" She exclaimed, running over to them.

"Sister!" Scarlett said and raced over to hug Ninjini. Mini Jini also raced up to hug her mother after Ambush let her up from the tickle torture. The Life Sensei picked up Ninjini's bottle that was beside him and carried it over to her. She noticed it had a faint greenish aura around it.

"If Kaos tries to steal either your bottle, your sister's bottle, or your daughter's bottle, any plants near him will grow into thorny bushes and trap him," he said.

Ninjini was surprised, but bowed in thanks. "Thank you, Master Ambush," she said. "I appreciate it very much and I'm very grateful."

He smiled. "Don't thank me, thank Bouncer," he said. "He asked if I could give your bottles some extra protection."

"He did?" Ninjini asked.

"Quite a while back too," Ambush said. "Kaos didn't realize that your bottle already had the extra protection on it, but when it was taking a bit to work, Rachel grew worried and suggested that she try to grab it from Kaos, which is where Master Eon came in and teleported Rachel to where you were so that she could successfully grab your bottle and bring it to me again. The aura around it is stronger now."

"Thank you," the purple genie said and then turned to Bouncer. "You asked him to do this?"

He nodded. "Scarlett told me there was a chance that she, you, or Jini could be imprisoned in those bottles again and possibly be unable to escape. I got worried and so asked Master Ambush if there was anything he could do to help," he explained.

She looked at him. "You got worried for us?" She asked.

"Yes, especially you."

Mini Jini looked at Scarlett. "Auntie Scarlett, what does Bouncer mean?" She asked.

"Something that says he and your mom need some privacy," said Scarlett. "Master Ambush, I was curious if Jini and I could learn from you. You are a master with a sword and we too fight with swords."

He nodded. "The class I teach will be coming in a moment," he said. "You, Jini, and Rachel may join, if you wish."

The three followed him inside the temple and Bouncer felt Ninjini grab his face with her hands and was surprised when she kissed him. He gently broke the kiss, still looking surprised before feeling her kiss him again.

This time, he didn't pull back too soon and Ninjini reached for his arms and guided them to wrap around her. Bouncer moved one hand up to gently wrap around the back of Ninjini's head and she hummed, sinking into his arms.

Rachel, who was actually watching from a higher area of the temple, smiled. "There's no way Bouncer letting you guys or Ninjini out of his sights now," she said.

Mini Jini giggled while Scarlett smiled and performed a new move that Ambush had just taught them. "Good," said the dark-haired genie.

Rachel rejoined them while Bouncer and Ninjini became lost in each other's eyes.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! And also, I know Mini Jini is the smaller counterpart of Ninjini, but for the story, I decided to have Mini Jini be Ninjini's daughter and Scarlett Ninjini be Ninjini's sister. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
